koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi (series)
Warriors Orochi (無双OROCHI, Musou Orochi) is a crossover series fusing the worlds of Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. Originally, the game Warriors Orochi was supposed to be a parting game for current-gen consoles, namely the PlayStation 2. It was also meant to be a "wish fulfillment" production for both fans and developers alike. However, due to the success and fan reaction of the first game, Koei made a series out of the concept. They also broadened their range of characters by adding historical and mythical figures from time periods predating the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. Characters In all games prior to the latest installment Dynasty Warriors characters use their Dynasty Warriors 5 looks and the Samurai Warriors characters mainly use their Samurai Warriors 2 appearance (excluding characters cut in this title). The series's latest entry uses character models from Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. The Warriors Orochi series has added twelve characters to the general Warriors series and redesigned two other warriors. Most of these characters are based on various books and legends, such as Journey to the West, Fengshen Yanyi and The Tale of the Heike. The series allows several cross-era relationships that previously had no chance of happening. The list of new characters: Warriors Orochi Orochi - WO Render.png|'Orochi' DaJi - WO3 Render.png|'Da Ji' Warriors Orochi 2 TaigongWang - WO3 Render.png|'Taigong Wang' Sun Wukong Orochi Render.png|'Sun Wukong' FuXi - WO3 Render.png|'Fu Xi' Nuwaorochi2render.png|'Nuwa' Yoshitsune Minamoto - WO2.png|'Yoshitsune Minamoto' Kiyomori - WO3 Render.png|'Kiyomori Taira' Himiko - WO3 Render.png|'Himiko' Shinorochi.png|'Orochi X' WOZ-Dodomeki.png|'Dodomeki' WOZ-Gyuki.png|'Gyūki' Musou Orochi Z These characters were added into the international PSP ports of Warriors Orochi 2. MOZ-Sanzang.png|'Sanzang' MOZ-Benkei.png|'Benkei' Warriors Orochi 3 WO3-Kaguya.png|'Kaguya' WO3-Susanoo.png|'Susano'o' WO3-Nezha.png|'Nezha' WO3-Shuten Doji.png|'Shuten Dōji' WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' WO3-Ayane.png|'Ayane' WO3-Joan of Arc.png|'Joan of Arc' WO3-Nemea.png|'Nemea' WO3-Achilles.png|'Achilles' Musou Orochi 2: Special WO3S - Seimei Abe.jpg|'Seimei Abe' Rachel-wo3sp.jpg|'Rachel' Character Similarities Many characters in the three series are very similar to one another. Some examples are: *Orochi • Susano'o • Lu Bu • Tadakatsu Honda • Keiji Maeda • Achilles - The best warriors of their era. *Zhao Yun • Yukimura Sanada - "Mascot characters" for their respective franchises. *Cao Cao • Nobunaga Oda - Brilliant yet ruthless leaders. Both speak and rule in a similar manner. *Huang Zhong • Huang Gai • Yoshihiro Shimazu - Old war veterans who dare to prove that age does not matter in battle. *Zhang He • Kojirō Sasaki - Deadly warriors who have certain aesthetic tastes in battle. *Sima Yi • Masamune Date - Scheming yet clever individuals who are very proud of their abilities. Both frequently call their enemies "imbeciles" or "idiots". *Wei Yan • Zhou Tai • Hanzō Hattori - Warriors who speak with few words. *Ma Chao • Nagamasa Azai • Kanetsugu Naoe - Generals who fight for righteousness, love, and justice. *Taigong Wang • Zhuge Liang • Hanbei Takenaka - Geniuses who were praised for their remarkable intellect. *Diaochan • Okuni • Sanzang - All three women are dancers. *Joan of Arc • Cai Wenji - Pacifists who fight only to protect the innocent. *Nemea • Rachel - Half demons who fight for the sake of Humanity. Games *Warriors Orochi *Warriors Orochi PSP *Warriors Orochi 2 *Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *Musou Orochi Z *Warriors Orochi 3 *Musou Orochi 2: Special Gallery Image:Warriors Orochi Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi US package art Image:Warriors Orochi 2 Case.jpg|Warriors Orochi 2 US package art Image:Japanese MOZ.jpg|Musou Orochi Z JP package art Wo3-eu-cover.png|Warriors Orochi 3 EU package art Category: Game Series